


Sweet, But Unnecessary

by Dilazzaurus



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilazzaurus/pseuds/Dilazzaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks Laura needs to learn to protect herself. Everyone else disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, But Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post unlikely-course on tumblr put up. Post episode 21.

In the weeks after everything went down with the reveal of Will and then everything that came with it, Danny hadn’t had much time to really consider how vulnerable Laura had been. But it had been relatively quiet since then and now she was thinking about it. And to be perfectly honest she was a bit upset that no one else was taking this seriously. 

She’d brought it up with LaFontaine and Perry. LaFontaine had looked at her like she was crazy then made a comment about “No one in their right mind would mess with the tiny gay.” 

She had hoped for at least some support from Perry but even she gave Danny a funny look and added, “She’s got us and an over-protective vampire looking out for her. I think she’ll be okay.” 

Danny had huffed and stormed off after that. Not that she would admit to the storming off. 

Her last resort had been to talk to Carmilla. As Perry had said, she was over-protective. And if there was going to be anyone else worried over Laura’s safety, it would be her. 

Despite Carmilla reluctantly joining their group no one, except maybe Laura, had any idea where she went when she wasn’t in the dorm room. So Danny walked over knowing Laura was in class and hoping Carmilla wasn’t asleep. She knocked on the door and when it opened she looked down to see Carmilla looking grumpy as usual but not in a you-woke-me-up-and-now-I’m-going-to-glare-until-you-leave sort of way. 

“Hey, Carmilla. Could we talk?” Danny tried to sound forceful but from the way Carmilla smirked she wasn’t sure how well she’d done. 

“Sure thing, beanstalk. What’s up?” 

Danny took a deep breath then looked Carmilla in the eye as she said. “Look. We both care about Laura. I know she acts tough, but this whole situation has been a wakeup call that she needs more protection than bear spray. And as much as it pains me to admit it, I think if we worked together we could really help Laura learn to take care of herself.” 

There was a beat of silence and a few seconds where a confused look settled on Carmilla’s face as though she wasn’t entirely sure what Danny had said. Then a smirk slowly spread across her face before it collapsed as Carmilla chuckled. 

“Look, if you want to try and teach Laura a thing or two, I wouldn’t dream of stopping you. But I’d rather not get involved.” Carmilla was almost grinning at Danny. 

Danny glared and took a breath as she got ready to argue with the ridiculous useless vampire. But then she let it out because really, what was the point? Carmilla did what Carmilla wanted and there was no changing that. With a roll of her eyes and a parting “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” she left and tried to ignore the snickers she could still hear. 

____________________________________________________________ 

The next day Danny asked Laura to come over to the Summer Society house after her classes, and to bring light, comfortable clothes. When Laura arrived, Danny couldn’t help but grin looking at her. She was wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and her trademark smile. Her smile widened as she looked at Danny. 

“Are we going for a walk or something? I know you like exercise and Carmilla hisses if I bring up anything involving energy.” 

Danny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sure, they were technically both dating Laura. That didn’t mean she had to see the appeal of the other girl. “No, I thought we could do some work outs here. I thought it would be good if I taught you some things.”

Laura looked up at her with a puzzled expression. “Taught me some things? Like what?”

Danny shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. Just something so I feel better about you being able to handle all the weird here. I know Carmilla’s good now or whatever but there’s plenty of other things on campus to be worried about.”

Laura smiled softly up at her. “Oh Danny, that’s really sweet. But I can take care of myself! You know how paranoid my dad is.” 

Danny ran a hand threw her hair and resisted the urge to tear it out. Why was no one taking this seriously?!

“Laura, I know you think that, but look. I’ve had training, I can do more than just hand you a can of mace and send you off with warnings.”

Laura frowned at that. “But I--”

“No.” Danny cut her off. “I really care about you so can you please let me do this?”

At that Laura sighed and gave Danny a small smile and nod before following after her into the house. 

Danny led them downstairs to an open room with mats. 

“Okay, just to get an idea of where you’re at, I’m going to do a basic attack and you try and stop me.”

Laura smiled and nodded. Danny smiled back before settling into a stance. She slowly rushed toward Laura (this was the first lesson, she didn’t want to overwhelm her) but suddenly she was on her back looking up at the ceiling and she had no idea what happened. 

She turned her head and saw Laura kneeling next to her. 

“Oh my goodness, Danny! Are you okay?” Laura let out in practically a single breath. 

Danny stared at her dumbly. “What, what happened?”

Laura looked away almost guiltily. “You came at me and I just sort of…” She made a vague gesture with her hands. 

Danny sat up and shook her head a bit. “No, it’s fine, probably just a lucky shot. You are smaller than the people I usually spar with.” She grinned at Laura, pleased to have found an amusing explanation for what had happened. What she didn’t expect was the frown that crossed Laura’s face. Or the way she silently stood and waited on the mats for Danny. 

Danny stood up slowly, a bit confused but still smiling at how silly this was. She took her place on the mat, still smiling, convinced what happened was a fluke and she’d be just a bit more serious this time. Just to make sure it didn’t happen twice. She started toward Laura once again, this time paying attention to everything. She saw as Laura shifted and then she was once again on her back, staring at the ceiling. 

This was getting ridiculous. 

She grumbled a bit to herself and stood up only to see Laura smirking at her. And when had Laura started smirking? 

“Let’s try that again.” 

Laura’s smirk widened as she stood there patiently, waiting for Danny. 

This time Danny buckled down and considered her next move. She didn’t want to hurt Laura but clearly she needed to step up a bit to show her how serious this was. Instead of a tackle, throw sort of thing, Danny decided she would go for some punches. She’d pull them of course but she’d still try to hit Laura. 

However, as she made her move and started her first punch towards Laura’s midsection (after dropping so she could reach it in the first place), she watched as Laura effortlessly batted her fist away and retaliated with a soft punch to her stomach that still managed to knock the wind out of her. She gasped for breath and looked up to see Laura with that same smirk. 

“Okay, seriously! What is going on?” Danny yelled in exasperation. 

Laura’s frown finally broke as she burst out laughing. And then kept laughing. Seriously, how was that girl getting enough oxygen? 

When Laura calmed down enough to speak coherently, she grinned at Danny, “Did you really think that with how paranoid my dad is he never signed me up for martial arts classes?” She shook her head and laughed again at Danny’s dumbfounded expression. “I’ve been taking Krav Maga since I was 8. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

There was a pause as Danny gaped at her while Laura smiles. Laura’s smile faded and she looked at Danny a bit shyly. “I know you wanted to teach me, but honestly I think your form needs some work.” 

Danny was speechless for a moment before she smiled and replied, “What the hell, I guess you’re teaching me then.” 

_____________________________________________________________________

Hours later they returned to Laura’s dorm room, sweaty but smiling. Danny had an ice pack pressed to her head from a shot that Laura forgot to pull and how did she even reach that far up? But nothing some ice and rest wouldn’t help. As they walked through the door they saw Carmilla sitting on her bed, a book in her lap she wasn’t even pretending to read as she smirked at them, one eyebrow raised in amusement. 

Danny froze. That look was anything but surprised at how they looked. Her eyes widened and she pointed a finger at Carmilla. “You! You knew!” 

Carmilla laughed at that. “Of course I did! I was here when Will tried to make off with her, in case you forgot.” 

Danny kept pointing. “And you didn’t think to mention it to me? Neither of you did?” She turned her wide-eyed gaze on Laura. 

Laura shrugged a bit sheepishly while Carmilla snorted. “Why on earth would I have told you? This is much more amusing.” 

“I actually thought you knew. That’s why I was so surprised when you told me what you wanted to do.” 

Danny grumbled a bit because that did make some sense. 

“Now, I demand to hear, in detail, how exactly this teaching experience went.” Carmilla piped up from her bed. 

Laura smiled over at her while Danny muttered under her breath. 

“Well, it started when Danny tried to explain why she needed to teach me to take care of myself…”


End file.
